Video hosting refers to services, software, and/or hardware where viewers distribute video clips. Video-hosting websites allow viewers to discover videos available over the Internet. Typically, a viewer discovers videos of interest by submitting a search query to a video-hosting website or browsing in different categories or channels of the video-hosting website. Using either approach, the video host presents the viewer with a list of videos from which he or she can choose.
Once a viewer finds a video of interest and selects a link to the video, a client associated with the viewer loads a webpage associated with the video, and the viewer views the video and/or details of the video. The video-hosting website allows a viewer to search and view videos contained within the video-hosting website, or videos located on or sourced from other websites.